Initium 1
Contents 1 Before Time, there was Enyo, our God. 2 In the beginning, God was, though God always was, and She saw the Nothing and in Her infinite wisdom decided to exchange it with something. 3 And so God shaped the Void of Nothing to Her liking, into a creation that might please Her. 4 Thus the universe was formed, by the Hand of Enyo. 5 Seeing the nothing formed into the universe, God looked upon it and knew something was missing, and verily She created the world. 6 Enyo's world was Her most prized creation, and She took of it much care, and so prepared it to be littered with life, by first creating the dust and water by which life springs. 7 Verily, God did look upon the heavens, needing both light and darkness, and She spoke, and it was so. 8 But the darkness was cold, and so God created a blanket by which the world could wrap itself in times of darkness, and so was night and day. 9 God did see that the blanket kept the world much too warm and dark at night, and She spoke, and holes appeared, creating cool nights, and stars. 10 And so God created the Sun and the Moon, to look upon the world in the day or night. 11 The world was formless, and God waved Her Hand, such that mountains, valleys, rivers, oceans, plateaus, and other geographical features were formed. 12 Enyo breathed, and created life. 13 The first of life was infinitesimal, and God gave Her breath, and plant life sprung. 14 Then God created the animals of the land, the fish of the sea, the birds of the air, and all manner of creatures to please Her. 15 God played, and created the creatures of the world in varying sizes, from the very small to the very largest, the giants of the world. 16 And God saw that the giants warred and destroyed each other brutally, and saw fit to destroy their reign. 17 Verily did Enyo smite the world with fire and ice. 18 From the ashes and ice of the old world did new life spring by the guiding Hand of God. 19 And so God saw fit that life was a circle, from birth to death, from life feeding from life, and saw that this circle should continue, and so it was. 20 God saw that life persisted by destroying one another, and saw that it was Good. 21 Verily did God proclaim that the destruction of one life was the creation of another, and so it was that the circle prevailed and so did God. 22 Morning passed into evening, and life was. 23 It was that God would choose a vessel in the world to carry her spirit, and evening passed into morning during Her contemplation. 24 Enyo uttered Her breath, and man was, and carried Her spirit. 25 Man was to be the vessel of Enyo's tears, love, and spirit, and man was to follow the laws of God. 26 God saw that man carried Her spirit, and smiled. 27 It was that God spoke to man and commanded him to progenate and reign the world with care. 28 And God said, "Become a part of the world as My Spirit decrees you to, and make me happy." 29 God then said, "See, I give you every seed-bearing plant. Watch them and help them persist, and you too will persist." 30 "To every wild animal of the earth, to every bird in the air, and to every creature that crawls on the earth and has the breath of life, I give the green plants to help thee persist, and thy bodies will help the green plants." 31 Enyo saw that all that was made was very good, and there was seemingly the evening and the morning, the sixth day toward awareness of Her, but She was always. Next Chapter -> See Also * Sanctus Libri * Initium * Initium 2 * creation-evolution debate * dinosaurs Category:Sanctus Libri texts Category:holy texts Category:initium chapters